


Stuck

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic, probably OOC (old fic)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akabane/Shido, sur la chanson "Stuck" de Stacie Orrico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.
> 
> Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu la chanson, mais les paroles m'ont inspiré, je les ai eu grâce au magasine ONE, qui me fournit d'ailleurs la traduction, même si j'ai changé deux ou trois trucs (des phrases que j'ai retraduite un peu mieux et du féminin qui est devenu du masculin).

**I can't get out of bed today** _(je n'arrive pas à me lever ce matin)_

Que les réveils sont difficiles maintenant...

 **Or get you off my mind** _(ou te sortir de mon esprit)_

... sans toi à mes côtés.

Oh zut, j'ai recommencé à penser à toi.

Mais je crois que c'est simplement parce que je me sens incapable de faire autrement.

**I just can't seem to find a way** _(je crois que je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen)_

**To leave the love behind** _(de reconcer à cet amour)_

Je suis incapable de ne plus penser à toi. Incroyable, non?

**I ain't trippin** _' (je délire pas)_

**I'm just missing you** _(c'est juste que tu me manques)_

Pourtant c'est vrai : tu me manques. Tu as laissé derrière toi un vide que même en passant mon temps avec mes animaux je n'arrive pas à combler.

**You know what I'm saying?** _(tu vois ce que je veux dire?)_

**You know what I mean?** _(tu comprends ce que je veux dire?)_

Je suppose que tu as toujours sû que tu me quitterais. Tu sais toujours ce que tu fais. Particulièrement lorsque tu fais souffrir. Particulièrement lorsque tu me fais souffrir.

**You kept me hanging on a string** _(tu me manipules comme un pantin)_

**Why you make me cry?** _(pourquoi me fais-tu pleurer?)_

Je n'ai jamais compris, je crois. Je ne t'ai jamais compris. Personne ne t'a jamais compris. Cet acharnement à faire le mal, à faire souffrir. Que ce soit lorsque tu joues avec tes scalpels, tuant à tort et à travers, ou lorsque tu joues avec les sentiments, avec mes sentiments. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous?

**I tried to give you everything** _(j'ai essayé de tout te donner)_

**But you just gave me lies** _(mais tu t'es contenté de me mentir)_

Je t'ai donné mon amour que tu semblais tant chercher. Déjà, tu jouais avec moi. Mais j'ai finit par te donner ce que tu voulais. En vérité, j'ai su dès que je t'ai vu que je t'aimais. J'ai mis du temps à te céder cependant, ce n'a pas été facile, j'avais peur, j'hésitais, même si je savais que je n'y pouvais rien. Je t'ai donné mon amour, je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais. Je t'ai aimé. Mais tout cela n'était que mensonges.

**Every now and then** _(de temps en temps)_

**When I'm all alone** _(lorsque je suis tout seul)_

**I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone** _(il m'arrive d'espèrer que tu m'appelles)_

**Say you want me back** _(et que tu dises que tu veux te remettre avec moi)_

J'espère. J'espère que tu vas me contacter. J'espère que tu vas revenir. Tu as tant fait pour m'avoir, alors pourquoi me laisser maintenant?

 **But you never do** _(mais tu ne le fais jamais)_

Bien entendu, je peux toujours rêver. Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Cela a toujours été un jeu. Tu m'as séduit, tu as réussi, tu as attendu quelques mois, et tu m'as quitté. Juste un jeu. Tu as dû bien t'amuser.

**I feel such a fool** _(je me sens tellement idiot)_

**There's nothing I can do** _(il n'y a rien que je puisse faire)_

Et moi... j'aurais dû dire non, résister. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser faire. J'aurais dû m'en douter, te connaissant, connaissant ta réputation.

**I'm such a fool** _(je suis tellement idiot)_

**For you** _(et tout ça pour toi)_

Je suis un imbécile qui s'est laissé prendre à ton jeu.

Je suis un imbécile amoureux de toi.

**I can't take it** _(je ne peux plus le supporter)_

**What am I waiting for?** _(qu'est-ce que j'attends?)_

Je n'en peux plus. Je devrais passer à autre chose, vraiment. Renoncer, passer à autre chose.

**My heart's still breaking** _(j'ai toujours le coeur brisé)_

**I miss you even more** _(tu me manques encore plus)_

Comment pourrais-je oublier? Tu as tant fait pour m'avoir. Tu me suivais là où j'allais. Lorsque je me battais, tu intervenais. Tu t'es même débarassé de Madoka, je suis certain que c'était toi. Je le savais, et je t'ai aimé quand même. Je le sais, et tu me manques quand même.

**And I can't take it** _(je ne peux plus le supporter)_

**The way I could before** _(comme avant)_

Il faut, il faut, que j'abandonne. Après tout, j'ai renoncé à Ginji. Cela a été dur, mais j'ai renoncé. J'ai même presque réussi à supporter ce Ban. Mais avec toi ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout, parce qu'avec toi ce n'est pas pareil, avec toi je souffre encore plus.

**I hate you but I love you** _(je te déteste mais je t'aime)_

**I can't stop thinking of you** _(je n'arrête pas de penser à toi)_

**It's true, I'm stuck on you** _(c'est vrai, je suis accro à toi)_

Je te déteste. Tu m'as séduit, tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais, à tel point que j'ai finit par t'aimer. Et tu m'as laissé tomber. Je te déteste. Je devrais te détester. Mais je n'arrive qu'à t'aimer. Je suis obsédé par toi, comme tu as été obsédé par moi, mais tu m'as jeté comme on jette un jouet dont on ne se sert plus, parce que c'est ce que je suis pour toi. Mais moi, moi, je t'aime encore, moi, tu m'as séduit, je t'aime, moi, ça ne compte pas, je sais, mais je t'aime, je ne peux plus que penser à toi.

**Now love's a broken record** _(à présent, l'amour est comme un disque rayé)_

**That's been skipping in my head** _(qui n'arrête pas de sauter dans ma tête)_

**I keep thinking yesterday** _(je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au passé)_

Quand tu es venu me parler pour la première fois.

Quand tu m'as suivi jusque chez moi.

Quand tu m'as surpris en surgissant derrière moi.

Quand tu m'as dis que tu pensais à moi.

Quand tu as tué cet homme qui m'attaquait et que j'aurais éliminé si facilement.

Quand tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux avec ce sourire.

Quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais être avec moi.

Quand tu m'as dit que je n'y pouvais rien, après que je me sois mis en colère.

Quand tu m'as dit que je n'y pouvais rien, que c'était comme ça, que tu m'aimais.

Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Quand tu m'as dit que je t'aimais.

Quand tu m'as embrassé.

Quand tu m'as embrassé encore.

Quand tu m'as dit que c'était bien, après que je sois venu vers toi pour te dire que je t'aimais.

Quand tu m'as pris la main en disant qu'elle était à toi.

Et tout ce qui s'est passé après.

 **Why we got to play these games we play?** _(qu'est-ce qui nous a poussé à jouer à ces petits jeux?)_

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça? Etait-ce vraiment, vraiment un jeu pour toi? N'y avait-il rien de sincère? J'étais persuadé que oui. Est-ce que je me trompais? Est-ce que tu m'as aimé?

Pourquoi tout ça?

Pourquoi?  
Et que se passe-t-il, maintenant?

Pourquoi est-ce que mes animaux se mettent à gronder, là, tout de suite?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui arrive?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est bien toi?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris comme ça?

Est-ce encore un jeu?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis que tu t'es trompé?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'explique que ça ne devait pas arriver?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis que tu n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux de moi mais que c'est arrivé quand même?

Est-ce encore un jeu pour me faire souffrir?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis que tu n'arrive pas à partir?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis que c'est parce que tu m'aime?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'approche de moi comme ça?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis que tu ne partiras plus?

Est-ce encore un jeu, est-ce encore un jeu?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un jeu?

Pourquoi est-ce que je crois que tu ne me mens pas?

Pourquoi est-ce que je réponds à ton baiser?

Est-ce encore un jeu? Un rêve?

Ou est-ce la réalité?


End file.
